Hablando de Amor
by SoratoLoving
Summary: Gabumon... existe el amor entre Digimons? el compañero digital de Ishida, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Regalo para Atori Chan hecho por Alexeigirl y SkuAg. GRACIAS AMIGA! gabubiyo


HABLANDO DE AMOR

SkuAg & Alexeigirl

Para Atori! Feliz cumple amiga!

-Gabumon... crees en el Amor?- el Digimon azulado se movió incómodo en su lugar.

El desconcierto se leía en su rostro. Miró a la digimon rosada que descansaba a su lado. Su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte... parecía querer ver más allá de la línea que unía el cielo con el mar.

-El amor... del tipo que Sora y Matt tienen?- preguntó, arrebollándose nervioso.

-No... – contestó, como ida.- El amor entre digimon, en realidad...

Sintió como todos los colores subían a su rostro, y tuvo un impulso de persignarse como había visto a Yamato hacer algunas veces... aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

-Po...por qué los preguntas Biyomon?

La Digimon demoró un poco antes de contestar.

-Yo... tan solo... preguntaba...

-Ah...

El mar se extendía en todo su esplendor frente a ellos, y detrás... la verde pradera seguía hasta donde su vista llegaba a apreciar... los árboles con frutas, las flores silvestres, los pájaros de brillantes colores, los prados vacíos...

-Esto es el paraíso, no Gabumon?- la pregunta sonó hueca... Biyomon parecía ida.

-Que... preguntas haces hoy...- contestó el digimon de Ishida, abrazándose a sí mismo. Que extraña estaba Biyomon ese día...

-Si...

Nuevamente hicieron silencio. Una pequeña ave de suaves azules y celestes se acercó a ella, posándose luego en la cabeza de Gabumon.

-Mira! Ese pajarito tiene tus colores!- exclamó, emocionada. Gabumon movió la cabeza para verlo, y el pequeño salió volando. – Oh, Gabumon... que brusco eres! Lo has espantado!

-Lo siento, Biyomon... no fue mi intención...

-Ya lo sé... no te parece este lugar hermoso?- preguntó, luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-Mmh... sí... creo que lo es...

-Sora no sabe lo que se está perdiendo! Seguro, si estuviera acá podría sacar muchas ideas para sus diseños!

-Cómo es eso?- preguntó, de repente levantando el rostro interesado. Su amiga se encontraba parada en sus dos patas y observaba a su alrededor extasiada.

-Es que no lo ves? Los colores... de un lado, la división entre el verde del mar y el azul del cielo, del otro, la división entre el verde del pasto y el azul del cielo... en el centro, el gran astro solar, amarrillo, rojo, naranja... su reflejo sobre el mar, y su luz sobre el pasto... los árboles, las flores, ese pajarito de lindos colores... y en un costado... una pequeña mancha rosada, y una pequeña mancha azul... – los ojos de Biyomon brillaban mientras imaginaba el kimono, y comenzó a volar sin alejarse demasiado. –Puedes imaginarlo?

-Ehh... si... creo- preguntó, como ausente y sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Gabumon... puedes imaginártelo?- preguntó nuevamente el ave rosada, interrumpiendo su vuelo y posándose delante de él.

-Biyomon... en serio que estás preguntando mucho hoy!- protestó, corriéndose un poco hacia atrás.

-Puedes imaginártelo? Puedes imaginártelo? Puedes imaginártelo? Puedes imaginártelo?- preguntaba la digimon volando alrededor de Gabumon, impidiendo que este corriera a refugiarse a algún lugar.

-Biyomon, basta! No, no puedo imaginármelo!- gritó Gabumon, perdiendo la calma. Biyomon interrumpió su vuelo y se posó delante de él. Sus ojos destellaban furia, hinchó los cachetes y... N/A: Siento interrumpir, la verdad no sé si Biyomon tiene cachetes o algo similar...

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO PUEDAS IMAGINÁRTELO? CÓMO PUEDE SER? ES QUE NO TIENES GUSTO ARTÍSTICO? SI TU COMPAÑERO ESCRIBE CANCIONES TAN HERMOSAS...!- Gabumon había corrido a esconderse tras un árbol, sabía que una mujer enojada no era tema de risa, pero si era una Digimon, y encima Biyomon...! Mejor guarecerse en donde fuera lo más pronto posible...!

Cuando los gritos dejaron de oírse, Gabumon apoyó la cabeza sobre el tronco, pero después decidió subir... solo por las dudas... por lo general, disfrutaba de la presencia de su amiga, pero hoy... había algo raro, y prefería mantenerse lejos... Tal vez todo esto de la luna de miel de Yamato y Sora la había afectado un poco, por que ponerse a hacer esas preguntas... sobre el amor, y el amor entre digimon... no lo había pensado, pero... no, eso iba contra la naturaleza... mejor ni pensarlo...

-No puedes sentir el Arte?

-AHHHHHHHHHH!- la cabeza de Biyomon apareció de revés delante de él, y el pobre digimon soltó tal grito, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó del árbol.

-Augh, Gabumon, sí que estás pesado eh?- Biyomon había detenido su caída y lo había posado suavemente sobre el piso. – Eso casi me cuesta mis preciosas alas...

-Gracias- murmuró, y volvió a subir a la rama. A los pocos segundos, ella se posó junto a él.

-Puedes sentir el Arte?- preguntó. Gabumon suspiró resignado.

-No lo sé...

-Deberías intentarlo!

-Si...- Gabumon dejó escapar otro suspiro. Debería hacerse a la idea de que, de ahora en más, conviviría con la entusiasta Digimon... con Yamato había llevado una vida tranquila, los dos eran solitarios y la compañía del otro no les molestaba... pero su compañero se había enamorado y se había casado y... el amor... miró hacia al lado y se sonrojó. Biyomon ahora observaba extasiada la pradera... y se veía tan... linda... alejó esos comentarios de su cabeza. Lo mejor que podía ser era comenzar a tratar de convivir con ella... por que seguro estarían muchas más veces que esa los dos solos...

-Que estarán haciendo Sora y Yamato?- esta vez, Gabumon ahogó el suspiro. Paciencia...

-La verdad es que- se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Conocía a Yamato como a la palma de su mano, mejor no dar detalles... – deben estar... admirando el paisaje- soltó, y ella sonrió. Tenía muy linda sonrisa...

-Si... ya los imagino... igual le diré a Sora que venga por estos lados, seguro que saca muchas ideas... cómo se inspira Yamato para escribir sus canciones?

-... No lo sé... – contestó, luego de pensarlo. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca había prestado atención a la etapa creativa de su compañero humano, y pensaba que lo conocía muy bien... Nunca le había importado realmente... si, tal vez Biyomon tenía razón... no podía sentir ni apreciar el arte en su totalidad...

Una etapa de silencio se extendió. Desde hacía unos momentos, la brisa había empezado a soplar, y una fina garúa había comenzado a caer... y ellos, sentados en esa rama bajo el árbol, no podían sentirse más seguros... tal vez, pero solo tal vez, la Amistad residía en eso... en estar con alguien que te hiciera sentir seguro, sin importar la situación o el motivo... o acaso, era algo más lo que residía en eso?... el silencio fue interrumpido...

-Gabumon... existe el amor entre Digimons?- el compañero digital de Ishida, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

Vaya que Biyomon era persistente, pero esta vez lejos de sentirse sorprendido e incomodo ante esta inusual pregunta, no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros y admitir que la persistencia era una cualidad poco apreciada de su acompañante…después de todo…¿no era la persistencia la lucha constante por alcanzar lo que uno desea?...si no existiera la persistencia…ellos mismos no estarían ahí, y sin duda, hubieran sucumbido ante los digimon malignos que habían enfrentado ya hace tanto tiempo…

Así que concluyo, que la persistencia de la rosada digimon merecía una respuesta mas apropiada aun simple Si o No…

¿Qué podía contestarle?... era cierto que nunca se había puesto a pensar en realidad lo que era el Amor…a pesar de que comprendía perfectamente el concepto de la Amistad…y ¿no se suponía que el Amor y la Amistad están estrechamente ligados?...Yamato y Sora eran una clara prueba de ello…pero…

¿Qué era en si el Amor?...

¿y hasta que punto el Amor es amor y la Amistad es Amistad?…

¿Cuándo la amistad se transforma en amor?... y…

¿por que sentía que estaba pensando cosas sin sentido?...sobre todo al pensar en especifico, en la pregunta que le había formulado una vez mas el digimon-Ave…

¿existe el Amor entre los digimon?...

No lo sabia con exactitud…los sentimientos que hasta ahora había observado entre sus compañeros digitales y que le inspiraban, era amistad…compañerismo…camarería, pero nada mas…o al menos a ninguno había visto comportarse del mismo modo que en que lo hacían los humanos ante ese sentimiento que llamaban Amor…

.- suspiro … Francamente…no lo se Biyomon…supongo que si…después de todo…no somos solo una base de datos…aunque pudiera parecer que si…pero…también reímos, lloramos o nos enojamos…supongo que el Amor no es un sentimiento que deba ser exclusivo para los humanos, si no que todo ser que sea capaz de sentir, tiene derecho a experimentar…

Gabumon estaba seguro de que su respuesta seguramente decepcionaba a su compañera, pero quería ser sincero, y hacerle saber lo que en realidad pensaba al respecto y no solo decirle lo que seguramente deseaba escuchar…

.- Si…tienes razón…el Amor no puede ser solo sentido por los humanos…seguramente nosotros también somos capaces de sentirlo…tan hermoso y profundo como el de los humanos…me gustaría sentir algo así…

Totalmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, Gabumon volteo su vista hacia donde estaba su compañera, que seguía mirando embelezada el pintoresco paisaje que tenían ante ellos sobre la copa de ese árbol…

.- ¿eh?...¿te gustaría estar enamorada, Biyomon?...- pregunto Gabumon con una sonrisa entre labios, pues al decir esas ultimas palabras, la Digimon había lanzado un gran suspiro y sus ojos habían brillado de forma ansiosa y esperanzadora…

.- …S…Si…francamente…si me gustaría estar enamorada…- confeso Biyomon tímidamente, mientras un ligero rubor luchaba por pasar desapercibido en sus ya de por si sonrosadas mejillas, después de recobrar el equilibrio de casi caerse del árbol por la sorpresa que le había causado esa pregunta…

.- ¿Por qué?...¿Que es lo que te atrae del Amor?...¿De quien te gustaría enamorarte?...- esta vez fue el Digimon lobo el que pregunto ansioso, lo que ocasiono aumentara el nerviosismo del ave…

.- Bu…bue…bueno…es que…Sora se veía tan feliz…cada vez que estaba junto a Yamato…o pensaba en el…sus ojos tenían une expresión…un sentimiento que te hacia saber que era realmente feliz y que jamás podría serlo con nadie mas…como si todo su universo se extendiera por el solo hecho de estar con esa persona…y no se…durante todos estos años…me a hecho pensar que ese tipo de Amor…debe ser muy hermoso…algo tan fuerte que te hace capaz de enfrentarte al mundo entero…que te hace desear ser una mejor persona para el… tan Frágil…que se puede romper con una sola palabra…con una caricia que no es dada…, tan intimo y peligroso…por que expone lo mas profundo de ti, al confiarle todos tus pensamientos y sentimientos…al entregarle todo tu ser a una sola persona, esa confianza mutua y compenetración que debe haber entre dos seres enamorados……no se…siento que es algo tan sencillo y tan complejo…que no puede ser explicado…que solo se sabe que es cuando se siente de verdad y…en verdad…me gustaría conocer ese sentimiento…

Gabumon había escuchado atentamente cada una de las palabras de su compañera, y no pudieron mas que sorprenderle…jamás había imaginado que pudiese tener esa clase de pensamientos tan profundos…y es que…aunque no lo tomaba a mal…pero a veces parecía que la mayor preocupación de esta Digimon era que su compañera humana la consintiera…

Pero con el tiempo había ido conociéndola mas de lo que alguna vez hubiese imaginado, y a raíz de la relación de Yamato y Sora, empezó a tratarla mas que a el resto de sus camaradas digitales…y así, fue observando que a pesar de su melosa apariencia…Biyomon era muy fuerte, capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por proteger a los suyos..amable y gentil…y que a pesar de su tierna apariencia y a veces ingenua actitud, era bastante decidida y sus pensamientos iban mas allá de lo que alguien pudiese imaginar…

Y ahora había descubierto una nueva faceta en ella que lo había sorprendido…pero no tanto como esa expresión anhelante y la sinceridad de sus palabras…eso le había tomado por sorpresa…de igual forma que la pequeña sacudida que sintió en su pecho…

Biyomon pudo sentir la mirada fija de Gabumon en ella, lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara al pensar que había dicho cosas fuera de lugar…

.- …He dicho cosas raras ¿verdad?...- dijo apenada bajando la mirada…

.- no, para nada…lo que dijiste es muy cierto biyomon…lo que pasa es que me dejaste sorprendió…y…bueno…para ser sinceros…jamás me había puesto a pensar en lo que es el Amor…pero…creo que tienes razón……cuando Yamato estaba con Sora…era alguien diferente…mas expresivo….mas calido…mas vulnerable…pero era realmente feliz…no se como explicarlo..pero…¿en verdad tiene el Amor ese poder de cambiar de esa forma a las personas?...es decir…Yamato…normalmente no suele ser muy expresivo, no le gusta hablar demasiado de si mismo, ni mostrar sus debilidades…pero a Sora-San…le confió todo de el…le abrió por completo su corazón…

.- igual que a ti ¿no?...

.- pero... es diferente…Yamato confía en mi…como aun confidente…como a un amigo…pero a Sora-San…le confió absolutamente todo su ser….

.- Si…con Sora es lo mismo…aunque se que confía en mi…siento que eso jamás se podrá comparar con lo que hay entre ellos…por eso…me gustaría…experimentar algo así por mi misma…

Ambos Digimon guardaron silencio por unos momentos, mientras contemplaban el paisaje que los rodeaba, y lo curioso era que, sin saberlo, eran parte mas llamativa de ella…pues ciertamente era peculiar ver a estos dos pequeños digimon sentados en la copa de ese árbol mirando el horizonte mientras sus pensamientos parecían ir aun mas allá de la línea que divide al cielo y el mar……

Evidentemente eran totalmente diferentes…un ave y un lobo…azul y rosa…la representación del cielo y la tierra…fuego y hielo…el Amor y la amistad…y sin embargo…estaban unidos de mas de una forma…desde antes de salir del digi-huevo, ya compartían el mismo destino…en principio…por salvar al digimundo…y ahora, los lazos de amistad se habían reforzado a través del tiempo, y ahora parecían afianzarse por el reciente matrimonio de sus compañeros humanos, que ahora se encontraban en alguna parte del mundo disfrutando de su Luna de Miel, mientras ellos los esperaban ansiosamente día a día, deseándoles toda la felicidad que sin duda se merecían para toda la vida…

Y ahí estaba, con un curioso tema entre manos…quizás debido a ese reciente matrimonio, la digimon rosada se había comenzado a cuestionar acerca de ese tema…lo había hecho de una forma inconciente…sus pensamientos simplemente habían salido al aire, y antes de que se diera cuenta había formulado esa pregunta a su compañero digital…

¿existe amor entre digimon?...

Y sin saber por que, Gabumon comenzó a notar esos hermosos matices de colores de los cuales tan artísticamente le había hablado su compañera al inicio de su conversación…colores que en cada tonalidad parecían expresar sentimientos y pensamientos diferentes…era verdad que si Sora estuviese ahí, seguramente tendría un sin fin de ideas para sus diseños…pero también estaba seguro que si Yamato estuviese presente en esos momentos…tendría la suficiente inspiración para escribir un álbum completo de canciones…

Pero sabia que…seguramente, donde quiera que estuviesen estos dos, con el solo hecho de estar juntos, ya tenían la suficiente inspiración para hacer cualquier cosa…Con esto en mente, Gabumon no pudo sonreír…y de pronto tuvo ganas de algún día, experimentar ese maravilloso sentimiento…

.- Y…¿hay alguien que te guste?...- Gabumon pregunto de una forma tan natural y con tal interés, que nuevamente Biyomon sintió perder el equilibrio…

.- ¿e…encontrar a alguien?...

.- si…hay alguien en especial al que desees amar?...

- bueno…yo…pues…si…pero…supongo que debe ser reciproco…y no estoy segura si el…bueno…si el este interesado en mi…

- aaah…recuerdo muy bien esta parte…Yamato también estaba muy inseguro al respecto antes de declararse…

- …a…Sora le pasaba lo mismo…siempre trataba de animarla…

- - y…¿Qué era lo que le decías?...

- Bueno…que…jamás iba a saber que era lo que el sentía, si no tenia el valor para hablarle de sus sentimientos…y que era mejor sufrir un rechazo y reponerse de ello…a vivir con la eterna duda de no saber que hubiera pasado si al menos hubiese sido mas sincera…

- ¿y no crees que es buen momento para seguirte propio consejo?...

- Pero…es que…yo…

- Nada de peros…¡hazlo!...eso también es parte del Amor…exponer tu corazón sinsabor que pueda pasar con el…

- De acuerdo…Gabumon…¡Me gustas!...en verdad me gustas y yo…-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, escucho un sonido hueco…sonido inconfundible de que algo había caído al suelo…y ese algo era el digimon Lobo…

.- Gabumon¿estas bien?...-bajo presurosa la digimon, volando hacia donde yacía su compañero

.- eh…si…es solo que…-

Gabumon trataba de incorporarse aun confundido por el golpe que se había dado y que era nada grave…pero al abrir los ojos, vio algo que le hizo olvidar por completo el ligero dolor que sentía en su cuerpo por el golpe que afortunadamente había sido amortiguado por la espesa piel blanqui-azul que siempre llevaba consigo…

Y eso era…lagrimas en sus ojos…

.- - Biyomon que…

.- lo siento Gabumon…por mi culpa caíste y te has lastimado…no era mi intención…no debí decir nada y…

Sin poder decir mas, Biyomon se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente…y Gabumon, no pudo mas que pensar en lo tierna que se veía mientras por sus mejillas caía incontables lagrimas mientras repetía una y otra vez…""lo siento…lo siento"…y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta…se encontraba acariciando el rosado plumaje de su cabeza…consolándola…

.- …vamos Biyomon…no llores…no fue tu culpa…

.- si…si lo fue…

- te digo que no…solo me resbale y ay…no soy bueno para los árboles ¿sabes?...

- lo dices…en serio…- pregunto el ave mientas secaba sus lagrimas..

- en serio…pero si quieres hacerte responsable…tendrás que cuidarme…y darme…

- ¿Qué cosa?...te daré lo que sea Gabumon…

- Bueno…tendrás que darme todo tu cariño de hoy en adelante…

Ambos digimon no dijeron nada…sentían que el palpitar de sus corazones era demasiado fuerte para poder hablar por la fuerza con la que latía…estaba atardeciendo, el crepúsculo caía ya, dando fin al cualquiera que hubiese pasado…solo hubiese atinado ver a dos pequeñas siluetas abrazándose en medio de un tierno abrazo que llevaba consigo el inicio de un nuevo sentimiento…y la respuesta a una pregunta…

…Si…también existe el Amor entre Digimon…

**Notas: **Otra vez... FELIZ CUMPLE ATORI! Ya te lo hemos dicho más de una vez, pero sentimos que hay que repetirlo por que... una persona como vos se merece todos los días ser feliz. Gracias por la acompañarnos, gracias por la inspiración, gracias por el apoyo! Te queremos mucho!

Ves? XD ahora tenés tu regalo publicado en otro lugar, para que todos vean cuanto te queremos. Te lo mereces!

Reviews!

Fic hecho en conjunto por SkuAg & Alexeigirl.

Terminado el 14/08


End file.
